Crow Prince
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: AU. Deidara, seorang murid pindahan, mengenal seorang lelaki aneh di sekolahnya yang baru. Dan ia berusaha untuk membuat lelaki itu berubah layaknya orang normal. Apakah Deidara berhasil? Mengapa ia begitu nekat mengubah orang itu? Warning inside!


**Disclimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Crow Prince**

By Rei-kun 541

**Pair **:

SaixDei _ DeixSai (?)

**Warning** :

ini fic Shonen-ai, jadi yang tak suka dengan fic shonen-ai, diharapkan jangan membaca dengan maksud agar tidak tertular (?), sedikit OOC mungkin, fic AU, typos, sepertinya hanya itu deh... (kalau ada lagi silahkan beritahukan aku)

**Summary** :

Deidara, murid baru pindahan dari suatu sekolah, mengenal seorang lelaki aneh di sekolahnya yang baru. Keanehan itu membuat Deidara ingin mengubahnya kayaknya orang normal. Siapakah orang itu? Akankah Deidara berhasil membuatnya berubah sesuai keinginan Deidara? Ingin tahu kan? Karena itu langsung saja, silahkan menikmati ceritanya...

XXX

Merpati putih itu terus mematuk, menghabiskan biji-bijian yang ada di telapak tangan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sebagian di ikat dan poni panjang yang menutup mata kirinya. Pada awalnya, dia berfikir memberi makan puluhan ekor merpati di taman sekolah pada sore hari dan melihat merpati-merpati itu melahap habis biji-bijian yang ia tebarkan akan membuatnya senang, tapi ternyata meskipun puluhan ekor merpati telah berkumpul di sekitarnya bahkan sampai ada merpati yang memakan biji-bijian di tangannya, ia tak bisa peduli. Ia lebih memperhatikan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di kursi taman sekitar tujuh meter di depannya sambil membaca buku setebal 700 halaman.

Pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Pagi tadi adalah pagi pertama ia masuk ia belajar di sekolahnya yang baru sebagai murid pindahan dari Sekolah Seni Iwa. Masuk ke dalam Konoha Art Academy merupakan impiannya sejak dulu. Ia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa masuk sekolah yang terkenal di berbagai negara itu. Dari hasil mahakaryanya yang sangat luar biasa itu, akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan.

Keinginannya untuk tidak terlambat pagi itu, membuatnya tergesa-gesa. Beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu di bagian pengajaran cukup menghabiskan waktu. Gedung jurusan seni rupa memiliki 4 lantai dengan banyak kelas di dalamnya, ditambah lagi dengan sistem moving class membuatnya semakin sulit saja mencari kelas bahasa yang digunakan untuk mata pelajaran Tata Bahasa pagi itu.

Satu-satunya yang memudahkan ia untuk mencari kelas bahasa adalah denah yang diberikan oleh pihak pengajaran. Kelas bahasa ada di lantai 2 dan disanalah ia, berlari tergesa-gesa karena kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Ia berlari dengan mata yang terus mengamati denah, hingga tanpa sengaja ia menubruk pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan.

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka, disaat tubuh mereka saling bertubrukkan, membuat mereka jatuh terduduk hingga saling memandang, singkat, sangat singkat, karena mereka yang kemudian segera berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ma-maaf... aku tidak sengaja. Aku terburu-buru," ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Tak apa."

"Terima kasih," katanya kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

Tapi memang ia tak beruntung pagi itu. Meskipun telah berlari dan menabrak orang, tetap saja ia terlambat. 5 menit, ya, hanya 5 menit, tapi karena itu masih dalam waktu yang dapat di toleransi oleh guru tata bahasanya dan mengetahui kalau ia murid baru, ia dipersilahkan masuk. Pemuda itu sempat memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman di kelas itu dan diketahuilah kalau ia bernama Deidara. Deidara menatap sekilas teman-temannya di kelas itu, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada serang pemuda yang duduk di samping jendela di barisan ke-3 dari depan. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi.

'Ternyata ia juga masuk kelas yang sama ya, un? Tahu begini, aku ikuti saja dia tadi,' batin Deidara sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Deidara mengetahui nama pemuda itu dari teman yang duduk di belakangnya ketika pelajaran berlangsung tadi, Sasori. Sasori tanpa sengaja memperhatikan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Deidara ketika pelajaran telah usai. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendekati bangku Deidara kemudian meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja Deidara.

"Ini..." ucap pemuda itu pada Deidara.

"Ini kan jadwal mata pelajaranku. Pasti terjatuh ketika kita saling bertabrakan tadi ya, un? Terima kasih sudah mau mengembalikannya," kata Deidara kemudian tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalas senyum Deidara dengan tersenyum juga. Tapi senyumnya membuat Deidara dongkol. Senyum itu, senyum tanpa ekspresi, sangat dibuat-buat.

"Senyuman macam apa itu? Kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum padaku, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan marah!" kata Deidara dengan nada jengkel. Mengetahui lawan bicaranya tak senang, pemuda yang berumar sama dengan Deidara itu –sekitar 18 tahun- hanya dapat berkata 'maaf' kemudian mengambil tas di bangkunya dan pergi meninggalakan kelas.

Sasori yang sedari tadi terus melihat tingkah dari temannya itu, eranggapan bahwa ia memang harus menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Deiadara..." panggil Sasori.

"Un..." jawabnya sambil terus merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Sai..." kata Sasori kemudian mengambil tasnya. Deidara juga, setelah merapikan bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, ia menjinjing tasnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan Sasori di sampingnya.

"Oh... Jadi namanya Sai ya, un? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Deidara yang berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama dengan Sasori.

"Dia sudah berusaha baik denganmu," jawab Sasori.

"Baik sih baik, tapi aku tak suka senyumnya."

"Tapi dia sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum padamu."

"Lebih baik tak usah tersenyum, un. Senyumnya terlalu dibuta-buat. Menjengkelkan!"

"Kau menginginkan senyum yang tulus darinya? Jangan harap, Deidara."

"Wajarkan kalau aku mengharapkan itu..."

"Mungkin bagi orang lain itu wajar, tapi baginya tidak." Kata-kata Sasori membuat Deidara menatap heran padanya. Tidak mengerti.

"Semua muriddan guru-guru di sekolah ini menjulukinya, Pangeran Gagak*. Kau pernah dengar dongeng itu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Pangern Gagak? Dongeng tentang seorang Pangeran yang menusuk jantungnya sendiri untuk menyegel gagak raksasa yang akan menghancurkan negerinya sehingga ia kehilangan emosinya itu, un?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Dia dijujuki Pangeran Gagak karena dia hidup tanpa emosi, tanpa perasaan."

"Hahaha..."Deidara tertawa mendengar penjelasan teman barunya itu, "Masa ada yang seperti itu, un? Itu kan hanya ada di dongeng."

"Itu kenyataannya. Semua orang di sini tahu akan hal itu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Ini akademi seni, semua seniman di sini selalu menghasilkan karya seni mereka dengan menggunakan emosi. Orang yang tidak punya emosi, tak akan pernah bisa jadi seniman," jelas Deidara. Sasori hanya dapat mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

"tapi menurutku, dibandingkan seorang pangeran, dia lebih mirip sebuah boneka hidup yang engan mudah kita kait menggunakan benang dan di gerakkan sesuai kehendak kita. Hmf..." Sasori tersenyum sinis saat ia mengutarakan pendapatnya itu. Entah mengapa Deidara kembali merasa jengkel, sama jengkelnya ketika ia melihat senyum palsu dari Sai.

"Kau mau mengendalikannya?" tanya Deidara tak suka.

"Hei... kau kenapa? Nada bicaramu tinggi seperti sedang marah begitu!"

"Ah... ma-maaf," ucap Deidara segera. Ia tak ingin dapat musuh di hari pertamanya di sekolah itu. Sasori hanya tersenyum kemudian merangkul Deidara, mendektkan wajahnya di samping Deidara agar Deidara dapat mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Asal kau tahu, Deidara, meskipun aku ahli dalam membuat boneka tali dan mengendalikannya, tapi tak pernah terbesit keinginan di kepalaku untuk dapat mengendalikan Sai. Mengapa? Karena dia bukan sebuah maha karya. Sebagai manusia saja ia gagal..."

"Aku tidak percaya. Tak ada manusia seperti itu di dunia ini. Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau dia bisa tersenyum bahagia."

"Hahaha..." Sasori tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Deidara.

"Terserah kau saja, Deidara, tapi bersiaplah untuk menyesal dan menyerah..."

Tidak punya perasaan? Bersiaplah untuk menyesal dan menyerah? Apa iya, dia memang tidak punya preasaan? Apakah sangat sulit sampai Sasori berpikir pesimis seperti itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otak Deidara. Ia harus mencari jawabannya hingga ia memilih untuk meninggalkan puluhan ekor merpati di sekitarnya. Deidara beranjak dari duduknya, membuat beberapa merpati segera terbang menjauh. Sayap-sayap merpati yang terkepak menghasilkan bunyi khas yang menarik perhatian Sai. Sai mendongkkan kepalanya untuk melihat Deidara yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan beberapa ekor merpati yang terbang di hadapannya. Sai tertegun.

"Hai, Sai..." sapa Deidara setelah ia berada disamping Sai.

"Hai, Deidara..." balas Sai. Dia masih menatap Deidara. Deidara tersenyum padanya kemudian duduk di samping Sai, sementara Sai kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada buku yang ia baca, kembali membaca terntetan kata-kata di dalam buku itu. Lama mereka terdiam setelah akhirnya Deidara memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf..." ucap Deidara, " Maaf atas kata-kata kasarku tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai tanpa menatap wajah Deidara. Ia tetap terpaku pada bukunya. Deidara mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyodorkan itu di hadapan Sai, tepat di titik pandang Sai, sehingga mau tidak mau Sai melihat benda itu. Itu sebuah miniatur merpati dengan sayap yang terkepak berwarna putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"Ini..." ucap Deidara, "Ambillah, sebagai tanda maaf dariku."

"Terima kasih," balas Sai kemudian mengambil miniatur merpati itu dari tangan Deidara. Sai menyentuh lembut miniatur itu, merasakan tekstur dari miniatur itu.

"Itu tanah liat khusus dari Iwa. Teksturnya beda. Lebih halus sehingga hasilnya juga bisa lebih rapi dan indah..." jelas Deidara.

"Oh..."

"Kau suka tidak?" tanya Deidara.

"Biasa saja."

JLEEB...

Deidara merasa ada sebuah anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya ketika mendengar kata-kata datar dari Sai.

"Anak ini..."batin Deidara pasrah. Dia hanya dapat tertunduk kecewa mendengar kata-kata tidak menghargai dari Sai, sementara Sai dengan wajah tak berdosa memasukkan miniatur itu ke saku celananya kemudian kembali membaca.

Deidara butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk meredam kekecewaannya. Setelah ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya ia kembali menatap Sai dan mencuri baca pada buku yang dibaca oleh Sai.

'Prinsip 3: Tersenyumlah!'

Itu yang dapat dibaca oleh Deidara.

"Kau suka baca buku ya?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Aku tidak suka, tapi tidak juga membencinya." Sekarang Deidara dibuatnya tertegun. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Lalu kenapa kau membaca buku itu, un?"

"Pemberian Kepala Sekolah. Dia bilang, aku perlu bergaul dengan beberapa murid disini dan buku ini akan membantu."

"Hah? Kau percaya begitu saja? Buku itu tidak bisa membantu banyak, tahu! Sini, berikan padaku!" kata Deidara kemudian menarik buku itu dari tangan Sai.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengajarimu bagaimana mendapatkan teman. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi buku ini. Aku akan jadi bukumu. Buku ini aku simpan ya, un?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Sai datar.

"Oke..." ujar Deidara kemudian berdiri dari duduknya sambil menarik tangan Sai.

"Oh ya, daripada kita duduk diam disini, lebih baik ajak aku jalan-jalan, yuk! Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mencari kelas disini. Kau mau kan mengajak aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Deidara sambil menarik tangan Sai.

"Iya..." ucapnya, kemudian berjalan bersama Deidara.

Dari Sai, Deidara mengetahui banyak hal tentang sekolahnya yang terbilang sangat luas itu. Deidara jadi tahu,. Kalau ada gedung-gedung lain di sana, selain ada asrama putri dan asrama putra, di sana juga terdapat gedung jurusan seni sastra, seni musik, seni tari, dan seni theater. Juga ada taman-taman, serta danau di sudut sekolah yang harus melewati hutan kecil dulu jika ingin sampai ke danau itu. KAA (Konoha Art Academy) punya wilayah yang sangat luas.

Deidara bahkan juga tahu makna dari bros kristal warna ungu yang dipakai pada kerah jas biru seragam sekolahnya. Setiap jurusan punya warna kristal yang berbeda. Merah untuk seni theater, biru untuk musik, kuning untuk tari dan hijau untuk sastra, sementara seni rupa sendiri menggunakan warna ungu. Bros itu sebagai tanda identitas jurusan.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah bertanya banyak hal pada Sai, Deidara juga akhirnya tahu bahwa Sai merupakan jurusan seni rupa cabang 2 dimensi, tidak seperti Deidara dan Sasori yang mengambil cabang 3 dimensi. Sai sangat pandai melukis, terbukti dari kata-katanya yang menyatakan bahwa Sai merupakan salah satu murid kelas khusus meluis.

Sore itu berkhir dengan indah, seperti matahari senja yang menghiasi langit KAA, memberi janji akan kecerahan esok hari. Sama seperti janji Deidara yang akan membuat temannya tersenyum bahagia.

XXX

Tak mudah membuat seorang yang tak punya emosi untuk dapat tersenyum. Deidara tahu akan hal itu. Tapi ia punya tekad kuat. Meskipun telah banyak kekecewaan yang ia alami, tapi ia tak penah menyerah. Contohnya saja benda-benda pemberiannya itu. Semua benda-benda yang Deidara anggap dapat membuat Sai tersenyum, mulai dari bunga, pahatan-pahatan, sampai dengan kuas yang indah dari hasil karya Deidara sendiri, ia berikan pada Sai dan selalu berakhir di tempat pembuangan. Mulai dari tempat sampah, di hutan, bahkan sampai ke dasar danau. Bukan Sai yang membuangnya, tentu saja, karena Sai tak pernah membuang barang penberian orang lain meskipun ia tak suka, tapi Deidaralah yang membuangnya. Jika pemberiannya tak mendatangkan respon baik dari Sai, maka ia akan segera merampas kembali barang yang ia berikan itu kemudian membuangnya di manapun ia berada saat itu, dan menganggap barang-barang itu sebagai produk gagal. Sai hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu, meski barang yang ia terima masuk tempat pembuangan, ia sama sekali tak merespon atau mengambil kembali barang-barang itu. Sai hanya diam dan itu menambah kekecewaan Deidara.

Bukan hanya itu saja, setiap hari Deidara juga harus meminta maaf kepada beberapa teman yang ia kenalkan pada Sai untuk dijadikan teman. Pada awalnya mereka mau diajak berkenalan dengan lelaki tanpa emosi itu dan berniat untuk jadi temannya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka selalu meninggalkan Sai dengan perasaan dongkol di hati. Sai selalu bertutur kata dan bertingkah laku tanpa memberdulikan perasaan orang yang beru dikenalnya meski sudah diajar mati-matian oleh Deidara. Jika mereka pergi meninggalkan Sai, maka Deidaraakan segera berlari mengejar mereka untuk minta maaf. Kekecewaan kembali Deidara dapatkan ketika teman-temannya menolak untuk kembali dan berusaha berteman dengan Sai meskipun Deidara telah memohon. Satu-satunya teman yang bertahan atas tingkah buruk Sai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori bertahan bukan karena ia ingin berteman dengan Sai, tapi karena ia kasihan pada Deidara. Jika bukan karena sahabatnya itu, mungkin Sai sudah dari awal ia tinggalkan, karena yang paling tahu tentang penderitaan Deidara adalah Sasori.

Sasori selalu meresa kasihan pada Deidara jika ia melihat kejadian-kejadian yang membuat Deidara kecewa. Sasori selalu meresa iba jika setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kamar Deidara di asrama dan melihat Deidara sibuk dengan pahatan-pahatan yang akan ia berikan pada Sai. Sasori juga akan selalu merasa bersalah karena secara tak langsung, Deidara melakukan itu untuk membuat Sasori mengakui bahwa Sai masih punya perasaan.

"Masih belum tidur, Deidara?" tanya Sasori ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara di suatu malam.

"Belum. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu," katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kuas lukis besar yang gagang kayunya baru setengah terukir.

"Untuk Sai lagi?"

"Iya, un," jawab Deidara singkat kemudian melanjutkan ukirannya di meja belajar. Sementara Sasori memilih duduk di sisi ranjang Deidara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pahatan patungmu? Apa dia menerima dengan senang hati?"

"Gagal, un. Pahatannya aku buang ke danau," ucap Deidara datar dan itu mengiris hati Sasori.

"Deidara... bisakah kau berhenti berusaha untuk membuat ia bahagia?" tanya Sasori lirih.

"Kau tahu, kau telah 57 kali bicara seperti itu padaku, un?"

"Bukan, tapi 58 kali."

"Ya, 58 kali dan yang ke-58 kalinya juga aku akan menjawab tidak!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" nada bicara Sasori mulai meninggi.

"Sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat dia bahagia karena dia tidak punya perasaan."

"Cukup, Sasori!" Deidara menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian memutar kursi belajarnya Aagar ia dapat berhadapan langsung dengan temannya yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbicara seperti itu padaku? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa semua orang pasti punya emosi, tak terkecuali dia. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa ia punya emosi!" ucap Deidara sama kerasnya.

"Aku tak perlu bukti! Yang kuperlukan sekarang, kau menghentikan perbuatanmu yang sia-sia itu. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa-apa darinya kecuali kekecewaan. Jadi hentikan perbuatan bodohmu itu!"

"Tak usah ikut campur, Sasori! Ini urusanku. Jika kecewapun, itu aku yang merasakannya sendiri. Jadi diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali, un!"

"Brengsek!" Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil bantal dan melemparnya dengan keras ke wajah Deidara.

"Kau pikir aku tidak terluka? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati mendengar semua hasil karyamu masuk tempat pembuangan? Kau pikir aku tidak sedih melihatmu membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada orang yang telah dilukai perasaannya oleh Sai? Aku sedih, aku menderita, Deidara!" Sasori tersengal-sengal usai melampiaskan seluruh keresahannya pada Deidara saat itu. Deidara hanya dapat diam terpaku mendengarnya. Tak disangka, Sasori akan seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Sa-Sasori..." ucap Deidara lirih.

Sasori kembali duduk untuk mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal kemudian berkata,

"Aku menyayangimu, Deidara, karena itu aku menyuruhmu agar kau berhenti melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih lama lagi. Hanya itu, Deidara..." ucap Sasori lembut, dan kata-katanya membuat Deidara segera menghampiri Sasori dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Sasori, maafkan aku!" kata Deidara sambil terus memeluk temannya itu kemudian Sasori membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti perasaanmu, un. Maafkan aku! Tapi, aku mohon, tolong jangan cegah aku! Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya! Aku akan semakin terluka jika kau melakukan itu, Sasori, jadi kumohon... un..."

"Ya, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku lagi..."

"Terima kasih, Sasori," ucap Deidara kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Sasori dan beralih duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Deidara kembali berbicara,

"Sebenarnya aku sudah putus asa. Aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa... aku... aku..." Deidara membenamkan wajah di lututnya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya di sana.

"Aku tak ingin gagal... tapi..." kata-kata Deidara, meski teredam tapi Sasori dapat mendengernya dengan jelas.

Di satu sisi, ada rasa senang di hati Sasori mengingat jika Deidara menyerah, maka ia akan berhenti merasakan penderitaan itu, tapi di sisi lain, melihat Deidara terluka seperti itu, membuat Sasori lebih tak tega.

"Deidara, kemarilah!" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Deidara kemudian membenamkan tubuh Deidara di pelukannya. Membiarkan kepala Deidara bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang.

"Sa-Sasori..." Deidara ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori, tapi karena pelukannya semakin erat, akhirnya Deidara membiarkan saja tubuhnya di peluk. Lagipula tak baik menolak niat baik dari teman bukan?

Sambil mengelus rambut pirang Deidara, Sasori berkata,

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau tanyakan apa keinginan Sai sebenarnya. Jika kita punya suatu keinginan dan keinginan kita dapat terkabul, bukankah kita akan bahagia?mungkin Sai punya suatu keinginan yang dapat kau kabulkan sehingga kau dapat membutanya bahagia."

"Be-benar juga..." ucap Deidara. Ada nada semangat dari kata-katanya. Sepertinya, saran Sasori membuatnya kembali bangkit. Ia segera duduk dengan tegap lagi di depan Sasori.

"Kau benar, Sasori. Kenapa kau tidak beritahu itu sejak dulu, sih?" tanya Deidara.

"Baru terfikirkan tadi..."

"Ah... Makasih ya! Kau benar-benar teman yang baik," ucap Deidara kemudian memeluk Sasori singkat. "besok akan segera kutanyakan." Deidara tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Sasori. Ia beranjak menuju meja rias Deidara dan mengambil sebuah sisir. Dia kembali naik lagi ke atas ranjang dan duduk di belakang Deidara. Perlahan, ia membuka pita yang mengikat rambut Deidara kemudian menyisir rambut panjang itu dengan lembut.

"Sasori, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," cegah Deidara sambil memegang ujung sisir yang digunakan Sasori.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," kata Sasori. Deidara akhirnya menerima juga. Membiarkan rambutnya disisir oleh Sasori. Setelah rambut Deidara rapi dan tidak terlihat lagi bekas ikatan di rambutnya, Sasori berkata,

"Sudah rapi sekarang. Tidurlah! Kau tidak perlu lagi memahat sampai pagi."

"Iya... karena besok akan aku tanyakan apa yang ia inginkan," jawab Deidara kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang sementara Sasori menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Deidara.

"Bye, Deidara. Semoga malam ini kau mimpi indah. Oyasuminasai..." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasori..." balas Deidara, dan setelah itu ia menutup matanya. Masih bisa ia mendengar derap langkah Sasori dan bunyi pintu yang terbuka kemudian kembali tertutup. Tapi, ada satu yang tak Deidara tahu, yaitu kesakitan Sasori. Sasori menutup pintu kamar Deidara dengan luka robek di hatinya.

XXX

Indah... itu yang terasa saat langkah kaki menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan kecil KAA. Angin semilir yang sejuk, pepohonan berdaun hijau yang rimbun serta sinar matahari yang menembus rindangnya daun pohon menambah keindahan hutan itu. Dan di hutan itulah Sai berada. Mencoret-coret cat minyaknya pada sebuah kanvas, sendiri di siang itu.

Sai duduk di sebuah bangku taman beberapa meter di sebuah paviliun kecil sambil melukis paviliun kecil itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi apa yang telah di gambarnya benar-benar seperti nyata, sama dengan paviliun yang ada di depannya itu. Sudah hampir jadi, dia hanya tinggal memberikan polesan terakhir untuk efek cahaya saja. Lukisannya indah, seindah siang itu.

Tapi, tarian kuasnya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika Deidara datang dan duduk di samping Sai sambil merangkulnya.

"Hai, Sai..."

"Hai, Deidara..." jawab Sai datar kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Wah... sedang melukis ya, un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Ya, begitulah..."

Deidara memperhatikan lukisan Sai beberapa saat.

"Wah... kau sedang menggambar paviliun di depanmu ya, un?"

"Iya."

"Mirip sekali dengan aslinya. Kau pintar sekali ya, un?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai, bukan begitu?"

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban Sai seperti itu, Deidara berhenti berbicara. Ia biarkan Sai menyelesaikan lukisannya dulu.

"selesai..." ucap Sai setelah beberapa lama Deidara menunggu.

"Wah..." Deidara mengambil lukisan itu kemudian mengangkatnya, membandingkan dengan paviliun itu.

"Persis sekali..." ucap Deidara riang sambil terus membanding-bandingkan. Menatap lukisan kemudian beralih pada paviliun itu setelah itu menatap lagi lukisannya.

"Eh... tunggu dulu! Lukisanmu belum selesai, un."

"Hn..."

"Kau belum memberikan judul pada lukisanmu ini," ucap Deidara kemudian memberikan lukisan itu pada Sai dan Sai menerimanya. Deidara kemuidan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam jas biru seragamnya dan mengambil sebuah pena dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Ini, gunakan untuk memberi judul." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pena itu pada Sai, tapi Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak mau.

"Kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara yang heran akan tingkah laku Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa tidak bisa, un?"

"Entahlah... sudah banyak lukisanku yang telah kubuat, tapi semuanya tak punya judul. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk memberi judul, tapi tetap tak ada judul pada akhirnya," ucapnya dengan pandangan nanar pada lukisan itu.

"Wah... padahal memberi judul itu mudah sekali lho..."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan guru, tapi..."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberi judul," tawar Deidara kemudian mengambil lukisan itu lagi dari tangan Sai.

"Guruku juga bilang, 'jangan biarkan orang lain memberikan judul pada lukisanmu, karena lukisanmu adalah hasil dari perasaanmu sendiri. Jika judulnya di buat oleh orang lain, rasanya tidak akan sama, karena perasaan yang berbeda." Sai mengulang pembicaraan gurunya.

"Mungkin bagi orang laintidak bisa, tapi tidak bagiku, karena aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu yang tersalurkan pada lukisan-lukisanmu."

Sai menatap Eidara dengan seksama. Mungkin ia mencari kebohongan dari mata biru keruh itu di sana. Nihil.

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Sai akhirnya dan itu membuat Deidara tersenyum senang.

"Sai... sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh kan, un?" tanya Deidara hati-hati agar Sai tak tersinggung meskipun ia tahu Sai tak mungkin begitu. Tapi tetap Deidara tetap menganggap dan memperlakukan Sai sebagai orang yang punya perasaan.

"Apa?" tanya Sai singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang paling kau suka? Atau apa kau punya keinginan yang ingin kau penuhi?" tanya Deidara. Sai berfikir sejenak, mencari tahu apa yang ia inginkan selama ini, sementara Deidara berdebar hatinya ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui apa yang di inginkan Sai. Tapi gelengan kepala dari Sai menuai kekecewaan dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Sai singkat.

"Apa? Masa tidak ada sih? Semua orang di dunia ini pasti punya keinginan, dan kau pasti juga punya."

Sai kembali berfikir, kemudian kembali berkata tidak.

"Ah... apa benar kau tidak ingin sesuatu? Sebuah kanvas mahal misalnya? Atau sebuah buku best seller atau mungkin sebuah kuas dari emas yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menggambar wajahku misalnya? Pasti ada kan Sai, un?"

"Kuas dari emas..." tiba-tiba Sai mengulang itu dan membuat Deidara semangat.

"Iya, kau tahu kan ada yang seprti itu di museum seni sekolah kita, un..."

"Yang dapat digunakan untuk melukis wajahmu?" ulang Sai lagi.

"Ya... tapi jika kau mau sih... Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau melukiskanku dengan kuas itu."

"Aku mau. Aku menginginkan kuas itu," ucap Sai datar, tapi kata-katanya membuat Deidara berseri-seri. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan pilihannya.

"Benarkah kau menginginkannya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya," kata Deidara senang sambil merangkul temannya yang tanpa emosi itu. Di siang hari yang indah...

XXX

"Tidak, Deidara! Jangan lakukan itu!" Perintah Sasori dengan suara lantang.

"Tapi itu keinginannya, un!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara mencuri. Jika ketahuan kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini," cegah Sasori. Sasori sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak panik jika mengetahui temannya yang sangat disayanginya itu nekat hendak mencuri demi membahagiakan seorang lelaki yang tanpa emosi seperti Sai. Itu sangat beresiko!

"Tidak ada cara lain, Sasori. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara, un!"

"Tapi, itu mempertaruhkan masa depanmu. Tolong berfikirlah lagi..."

"Tidak ada, Sasori, tidak ada..." Deidara tetap bersikeras akan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Ada... kompetisi itu!" ucap Sasori mengingatkan Deidara tentang kompetisi seni patung internasional yang akan diadakan di Konoha dengan peserta yang datang dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

"Kompetisi?" tanya deidara heran. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kompetisi itu?

"Ya, berjuanglah untuk memenangkan kompetisi itu dan buat sekolah bangga, mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa meminta pihak sekolah untuk meminjamkan kuas itu untukmu."

"Apa mungkin mereka mau?"

"Coba saja dulu, Deidara! Yang penting kau tak berusaha untuk mencuri. Akibatnya akan sangat fatal bagi masa depanmu."

"Baiklah..." Jawab Deidara. Akhirnya ia menerima tawaran temannya itu. "Tapi jika mereka tidak mau memberikannya, terpaksa benda itu akan aku curi."

"Oke, Deidara, oke," ucap Sasori dengan nada tinggi. Sebenarnya ia tetap tidak rela jika tenannya yang sangat dikhawatirkannya itu melakukan hal yang tidak baik seperti mencuri, tapi tekad Deidara tak bisa ditahan.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang kemudian menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Sebentar lagi, waktunya makan siang, ayo, kembali ke asrama!"

"Ya, kau pergi saja dulu! Aku baru ingat, aku meninggalkan buku catatanku di kelas memahat tadi."

"Oh... ya sudah, sampai ketemu di asrama, Sasori, un." Mereka berpisah, meninggalakan koridor tempat mereka berdebat itu.

XXX

Deidara terdiam, menatap alat pahat di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada yang ia lakukan dengan alat pahanya itu, meskipun kelas memahat telah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Yang ia lakukan hanya melamun saja, dan itu tentu membuat Sasori yang menjadi rekan 1 timnya dalam menyelesaikan pahatan kayu itu menjadi tak senang.

"Hei, Deidara..." panggil Sasori, tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Deidara..." kini nadanya lebih tinggi lagi tapi tetap terjaga agar tidak mengganggu murid lain yang juga melaksanakan tugas yang sama seperti merka, memahat kayu. Tapi Deidara masih juga diam. Karena tak tahan lagi, Sasori berdiri dari duduknya kemudian maju memukul bahu Deidara di depannya. Itu sukses buat Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Woi, Deidara... Sejak tadi kau melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Sasori dongkol. Ia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan memahat.

"A-aku..." Deidara menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Belum sempat menjawab, kata-katanya telah dipotong Sasori.

"Biar aku tebak, pasti kau sedang memikirkan Sai, benar kan?" tanyanya pada Deidara.

"Iya..." jawab Deidara singkat.

"Oke, kau bebas untuk memikirkan dia, tapi tak bisakah kau fokus kali ini? Aku tidak akan mungkin menyelesaikan ini sendirian."

"Iya," kata Deidara kemudian mengambil alat pahatnya dan mulai memahat.

"Laki-laki itu benar-benar telah membuatmu berubah. Dan sekarang kau jadi tidak fokus seperti ini karena dia."

"Dia menjauhiku, Sasori, karena itu aku terus memikirkannya. Apa aku pernah buat salah padanya, ya?"

"Ah... mungkin saja dia sibuk dan tak mau diganggu," ucap Sasori seadanya.

"Tidak! Ya, mungkin 1-2 hari aku bisa terima, tapi ini sudah 1 minggu. Dia benar-benar menjauhiku. Meskipun aku memanggilnya, atau berlari mendekatinya, ia tetap lari menjauhiku. Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus..." kata Deidara menceritakan tingkah laku Sai yang tidak biasa, dan itu sungguh membuat Deidara bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi hingga ia menjauhi Deidara.

"Kau tahu, Sai itu orang yang sendirian, dan mungkin keberadaanmu mengganggunya. Dia tidak terbiasa punya teman."

"Tapi dijauhi olehnya benar-benar menbuatku terluka. Aku selalu ingin dia berada di sampingku."

"Selalu ingin dia berada di sampingmu? Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir, memangnya apa untungnya dekat-dekat dengan dia? Yang ada malah kau sering dibuat sakit hati."

"Ya, tapi berada di sampingnya membuatku berdebar-debar. Seminggu tak bersamanya membuatku... Rindu."

"A-apa? Ri-rindu? Kau..." Sasori berkata terbata-bata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Iya, rindu. Sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati padanya," ujar Deidara.

"A-apa?" sasori berteriak keras mengalahkan gaduhnya suara kayu yang dipahat oleh murid-murid kelas itu. Spontan ia menutup mulutnya melihat beberapa murid yang melayangkan death glare ke arahnya.

"Ma-maaf... maaf..." ucapnya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah merasa terganggu atas teriakannya tadi. Ia kembali menatap Deidara kemudian bertanya,

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan hanya sekedar suka, tapi sepertinya, aku menyukainya."

CTAAARRR... kata-kata sahabatnya itu terdengar bagi petir yang menyambar oleh Sasori. Ia meletakkan alat pahatnya. Tak ada keinginan lagi rasanya untuk melanjutkan dan menyelesiakan pahatan itu. Dia hanya diam tertunduk.

"Sasori, kenapa kau berhenti, un?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Deidara! Berhentilah mencintainya!" ucap Sasori lirih.

"Kau kenapa, Sasori? Saskit, un?" tanya Deidara sambil maju kearas Sasori kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasori, tapi Sasori segera menepis tangan Deidara.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia, Deidara, karena Sai seorang yang tidak punya emosi. Dia tidak akan membalas cintamu." Kali ini Sasori berkata sambil menatap wajah Deidara.

"Cukup, Sasori! Aku tahu, aku percaya bahwa Sai seorang yang itdak punya emosi, bahkan saat pertama kali aku mendekatinya, aku sudah tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan semua itu?" tanya Sasori. Meski pelan tapi ada tekanan dari nada bicaranya. Sasori marah.

"Karena aku mencintainya adan aku ingin dia mengerti perasaanku," jawab Deidara mantap.

"Kau bodoh, Deidara! Jangankan dia yang tak punya emosi, kau saja yang punya emosi tak mengerti pareaanku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Deidara tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu!" kini Sasori menjawab lantang sambil menatap iris biru keruh Deidara.

"Sa-Sasori..."

"Karena itu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, karena itu aku semaksamu berhenti membuat dia bahagia, karena itu aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya, dan karena itu juga aku memaksanya untuk menjauhimu..."

"Apa?" teriak Deidara. Mendengar penuturan terakhir membuat Deidara mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sai menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. Deidara kalut, yang bisa dicerna otaknya hanyalah keegoisan Sasori. Bagaiman bisa seorang teman memutuskan hubungan yang ia jalin bersama Sai? Sasori benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!

"Brengsek kau, Sasori!" umpat Deidara. Ia segera bernjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Sasori dengan hati panas. Deidara mengangkat kerah baju Sasori kemudian...

BUUK...

Deidara memukul pipi Sasori. Sasori jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Deidara sudah tak peduli lagi meski ia berada di dalam kelas saat itu. Ia tak peduli lagi meski keributan memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Ia tak peduli pada dua orang laki-laki yang memegang masing-masing tangn kiri dan kanannya agar ia tidak memukul kembali Sasori. Yang ia tahu ia sedang sakit hati saat itu.

"Brengsek kau, Sasori! Kau melakukan semua itu tanpa tahu perasaanku! Betapa sakitnya aku dijauhi olehnya... kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" teriak Deidara. Guru seni pahat mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi dan memaksa kedua murid yang memegang Deidara agar menyerat Deidara ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk di hukum.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam. Mencoba kembali berdiri sambil mengusap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau mencintainya... sungguh, aku melakukan semuat itu agar kau tidak menderita, itu saja... tapi ternyata kau lebih menderita akibat perbuatanku..."

XXX

Flashback

"Jauhi Deidara!" perintah Sasori pada Sai siang itu. Disana tak ada Deidara, tentu saja, karena Sasori berbohong akan mengambil buku catatannya di kelas memahat. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak kesana melainkan pergi menemui Sai.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua yang telah dilakukan Deidara, tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa ambisinya untuk membuatmu bahagia itu bisa menghancurkan masa depannya."

Sai hanya terdiam mendengar penuturannya.

"Demi membuatmu bahagia, ia berniat mencuri hari ini. Aku tahu, itu tak akan berhasil, dan jika ia tahu ia gagal lagi, bukan hanya mencuri saja, mungkin besok-besok ia akan merampok atau bahkan membunuh orang. Dia akan benar-benar hancur jika ada di sampingmu. Karena itu, aku mohon, jauhi dia!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya mulai detik ini!" jawab Sai.

"Bagus, kau memang penurut. Terima kasih..." setelah mengatakan itu Sasori segera pergi meninggalkan Sai yang berdiri terpaku.

Flashback off

XXX

Matahari senja itu menyeriangai. Tertawa puas telah memancarkan radiasi teriknya sejak siang untuk seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang terikat di tiang bendera halaman tengah KAA sebagai hukuman karena telah memukul temannya sendiri. Ia dihukum di ikat di tiang bendera sejak siang hari setelah insiden pemukulan itu atas perintah pah Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah benar-benar marah dan menganggap Deidara memiliki pribadi yang jauh dari nilai estetika.

"Seorang seniman seharusnya dapat menjaga emosinya." Itu yang diucapkan oleh Kepala Sekolah, dan sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatan itu, Deidara di hukum. Sengaja Kepala Sekolah memilih hukuman seperti itu agar semua murid KAA tahu bahwa seorang yang tak dapat bersopan santun akan menurunkan kepopulerannya. Hukuman itu juga sebagai pembelajaran bagai Deidara bahwa seorang seniman memerlukan eksistensi untuk menunjang nilai seninya. Jika perilakunya tidak baik maka hasil karya pun tak akan bernilai apa-apa. Selain itu juga, agar Deidara dapat berfikir dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Itulah yang ada di fikirannya sekarang. Ia menyesal. Bukan karena eksistensinya yang turun di depan para murid lain, tapi karena ia telah memukul Sasori.

"Tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padanya. Dia melakukan semua itu karena khawatir padaku. Aku harus minta maaf padanya, un..." ucap Deidara pelan dan berat.

Peluh membasahi tubuhnya saat itu. Meski ia tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi dihukum sejak siang dan di ikat dengan posisi berdiri di tiang bendera di bawah terik matahari sudah cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia sangat ingin ada yang melepaskan ikatan itu darinya.

Tiba-tiba, sinar matahari senja yang masih menerpa tubuhnya, -Deidara di ikat menghadap barat- terasa tertutup oleh sesuatu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sai berdiri di depannya.

"Sai.." ucap Deidara pelan. Ada senyum miris yang terkembang di wajahnya yang berkeringat itu.

"Hukumanmu sudah berkhir," ucap Sai sambil membuka ikatan Deidara, "Semua murid telah kembali ke asrama."

Hukuman Deidara memang selesai saat jam sekolah telah usai. Ikatan di tubuh Deidara terlepas, tapi saat ia ingin berdiri tegak dan berjalan, ia kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh ke depan. Syukurlah Sai yang berdiri di depannya segera menangkap tubuh itu sehingga tidak jatuh. Alhasil kini tubuh Deidara berada didalam pelukannya.

"Deidara..." panggil Sai.

"Sai, aku ingin bicara padamu..." ucap Deidara dan setelah itu, ia tak sadarkan diri. Sai tahu itu karena tiba-tiba tubuh dalam pelukannya terkulai lemah.

"Deidara..." panggil Sai, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sai mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal style, dan membawa Deidara ke kamarnya.

XXX

Deidara tersadar sekitar jam 10 malam di dalam kamar yang terlihat asing untuknya.

"Deidara... sudah sadar..." ucap Sai sambil membawa teko berisi air putih dan sebuah gelas.

"Sai..." melihat Sai di sampingnya membuat ia ingin segera duduk, tapi itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ugh..." Deidara tidur sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"Pelan-pelan, Deidara..." ucap Sai kemudian meletakkan teko di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Deidara. Sai berdiri di samping kiri tempat tidur Deidara kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinyake bahu kanan Deidara, kemudian menarik tubuh itu perlahan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya dan bantuan tangan kanan sebagai penumpu yang diletakkan di sisi tempat tidur. Deidara dapat duduk dengan mudah tanpa harus banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Setelah itu, Sai menaiikkan bantal di sandaran tempat tidur kebudian menggeser sedikit tubuh Deidara ke atas agar ia dapat duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

Setelah posisi Deidara dirasa telah nyaman, sai mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air kemudian memberikannya kepada Deidara.

"Deidara... minumlah ini," sarannya dan Deidara mengambil air minum itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Boleh minta lagi?" tanya deidara.

"Oh... tentu," kata Sai sambil menuangkan air lagi ke gelas Deidara. Deidara kembali meminum air itu sampai habis kemudian memberikan gelasnya pada Sai sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sai duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap ke arah Deidara setelah ia kembali meletakkan kembali teko dan gelasnya di atas meja. Deidara melempar pandangannya ke semua sisi kamar Sai membuat Sai angkat bicara,

"Ini kamarku. Maaf, aku membawa kau kemari karena aku tak tahu kamarmu diamana..."

"Wah... ini kamarmu ya? Lukisannya banyak sekali," katanya sambil terus melayangkan pandangannya kesemua pada semua yang ada di dinding-dinding kamar itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tatapanya tertuju pada setumpuk lukisan yang ada di dalam kamar Sai. Lukisan-lukisan itu menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang tergambar di lukisan itu adalah wajahnya?

"Lukisan itu... Gambarku ya?" tanya Deidara tak percaya melihat gambar-gambar itu.

Mungkin ada sekitar belasan lukisan dengan Deidara sebagai objeknya. Ada gambar Deidara yang sedang memahat, Deidara yang sedang tersenyum, dan beberapa lukisan yang tak pernah terlihat karena tertutup lukisan lain di depannya. Tapi yang membuat Deidara takjub adalah satu lukisan yang diletakkan di atas standart kanvas. Lukisan itu menggambarkan Deidara yang sedang berdiri di antara puluhan ekor merpati yang terbang di depannya dengan latar halaman sekolah dan langit senja. Lukisan yang sangat indah.

"Ya, itu gambarmu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menunggu kuas emas yang akan kau berikan untuk menggambarkan wajahmu. Sejak aku dipaksa untuk menjauhimu, saat itulah aku mulai menggambar dengan kau sebagai objek lukisannya."

"Kita berpisah baru satu minggu, tapi kau telah menggambar sebanyak itu?" tanya Deidara tak percaya, karena menurut pemikirannya, seorang setidaknya memerlukan waktu satu hari untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisan. Jadi jika dalam satu minggu berarti hanya sekitar 7 buah, tapi Sai melukis lebih dari itu.

"Aku tak bisa melukis selain gambarmu, aku juga sering menguntitmu sejak saat itu hingga aku dapat melihat keseharianmu, sampai saat kau memukul Sasori."

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah... tapi ada perasaan aneh disini..." Sai menyentuh dadanya, "jika aku mencoba melukis gambar lain atau berhenti menguntitmu..."

Deidara terkejut mendengar itu. Perasaan aneh? Sai punya perasaan? Ini...

"Sai, tolong jangan jauhi aku lagi, un?" ujar Deidara.

"Sasori tak menginginkan aku dekat-dekat denganmu. Katanya masa depanmu akan hancur jika derada di sampingku."

"Tapi jika kau menjauhiku, itu juga akan menghancurkan aku, karena aku... aku... mencintaimu..."

DEG

Jantung Sai berdetak keras mendengar ucapan Deidara. Ia menyentuh dadanya kemudian meremas kemeja yang ia gunakan, seperti ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman di dadanya.

'Perasaan aneh apa lagi ini?' batin Sai. Melihat Sai yang berubah jadi aneh, membuat Deidara menjadi khawatir. Deidara segera mendekati Sai kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sai.

"Sai, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Deidara. Sai menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Keduanya sama-sama membuatmu hancur," ucap Sai sambil menatap wajah Deidara, tapi itu membuat Deidara menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di bahu Sai kini berpindah memegang kedua tangan Sai. Menggenggam erat tangan itu untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Ada satu cara..." Deidara kembali menatap wajah Sai.

"Katakanlah, kalau kau suka padaku! Jika kau mengatakannya, maka kita akan bersama selamanya. Kita akan berada dalam suatu ikatan, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Aku juga tidak akan lagi berfikiran pendek dan lebih memperhatikan masa depanku. Ayo, katakanlah kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Aku menyukaimu..." ucap Sai datar, tapi kata-kata itu benar-benar terdengar indah di telinga Deidara. Deidara segera memeluk Sai, menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak dengar..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Deidara," ulang Sai dengan suara yang lebih keras, dengan perasaan aneh yang kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih, Sai..." ucap Deidara sambil memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat lagi. Senyuman mengembang menghiasi wajah Deidara ketika Sai membalas pelukannya.

Setelah puas memeluk kekasih barunya itu, Deidara melepaskan pelukannya kemudain berkata,

"Sekarang kita telah berada dalam suatu ikatan, jadi kau tidak bisa menjauhiku lagi." Kata Deidara sambil membelai pipi Sai. Sai membalas kata-kata itu dengan senyuman. Itu senyuman kedua Sai untuk Deidara. Entahlah, itu senyum bahagia atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Deidara menyukai senyumn Sai kali ini. Dan senyum itu membuat Deidara mempersempit jarak mereka dan mengecup bibir itu. Sai terdiam, membiarkan Deidara menciumnya dengan mesra.

Tapi dibalik kebahagiaannya, tanpa disadari Deidara meneteskan air mata kesediahan, kekecewaan dan mungkin rasa bersalah.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan kaki<strong>:

* Dongeng Pangeran Gagak diambil dari Anime Princess Tutu, yang menceritakan tentang seorang Pangeran yang kehilangan emosinya.

* * *

><p>Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga... ficnya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran oneshot atau tidak? Kalau terlalu panjang maaf! Kalian terhibur?<p>

Fic ini aku buat terutama untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Semoga kau senang dengan fic ini, darl. Dan maafkan aku untuk kejadian waktu itu. Maafkan aku yang meragukan cintamu. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak akan bimbang lagi, karena aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku akan tetap merindukanmu meskipun kau tak pernah rindu padaku, bahkan aku akan tetap menunggu meskipun kau tidak akan pernah mau mengkonfirmasi status hubungan kita di FB (Sampai yang ini juga?). Mungkin kau akan beranggapan bahwa aku gila, biarlah, tak apa-apa, karena aku memang sudah gila. Aku tergila-gila padamu... hahahahahahahahaha... *digeret oleh perawat RSJ Lawang*

Hei apa-apaan ini? *tetap digeret*

Tu-tunggu dulu! Untuk teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca fic-ku dan berkenan mereview fic-ku yang masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, terima kasih sekali... Saran kalian akan sangat membantu perkembangan fic-ku... terima kasih...

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya... bye...

*Di lempar masuk ke dalam ambulans RSJ Lawang*


End file.
